Don't Be Scared About Love
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Elliot pushed wet hair from her face behind her ear. "But...maybe I can be." E/O One-Shot


**Don't Be Scared About Love... Elliot & Olivia Fan Fiction.**

_**A/N-** This is a new FanFiction from me. I really hope you like it. I know it's very short but have fun. D_

* * *

**Don't Be Scared A****bout Love**

They sat in her living room on the couch. She looked down at her hand still in his. His thumb brushed softly over her thin fingers.

So new...so confusing. But so beautiful at the same time.

"We...we can't," Olivia whispered and looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes. His eyes that made her every time so dizzy.

"Why," he asked and put his hand on her small shoulder.

"Because we...we just can't do this Elliot," her eyes became wet as she said those words. How long has she dreamed about it? And now she was the one who walked back?

"We can and you know that," his hand moved slowly to her cheek.

She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face. He brushed it away. She shook her head slowly and said in a low whisper, "We can't."

"Liv...don't be scared about that," he tried to look into her eyes but she looked away.

"About what," another tear rolled down her cheek.

"About love."

"I-I-I don't want to be scared about...love," she said, her voice a little bit louder than before and finally she looked into his eyes.

"Then...what's your problem Liv," he said softly, "we kissed and it felt right and I know you felt the same way I did."

_--_

_They stood__ outside the precinct. It had rained and her hair was wet. "I can't do this anymore...Elliot... I can't," she said and tried to move away from him but he grabbed her hand. _

_"Wha__t can't you do anymore? Tell me," she moved around. _

_"Everything,"__ she yelled, "all the victims everyday! All the children with their big eyes and their stolen childhood! And then the fact I come home and nobody is there! Never! Everyday...I lie in my bed...lonely...I need...I need hold...stability."_

_Her breath__ing was heavy. She put her hands on her head and tried to control her breathing, "I...I can't," she said once again._

_He came a few steps closer. He took her hands from her__ head in his. "Listen to me," he said quietly, "you are a great detective and an awesome woman. You're strong...powerful. And you are NOT alone. I'll be there for you. EVERYTIME."_

_Her breath__ing became a little calmer as she said, "I know...but...but that's not what I mean...you are not," tears rolled down her face. _

_Elliot pushed wet hair from her face behind he__r ear. "But...maybe I can be."_

_He leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers.__ Soft at first. But then it became more passionate. That was the kiss they were holding on for the last nine years._

_His tongue slipped into her mouth and it was like their mouths made love together. __His hand walked over her body. It was incredible. They separated from each other and Elliot looked into her eyes. His heart beat faster and he saw something in her eyes. What was it?_

_"Let me take you home,"__ he said and took her cold hand in his_

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light_

_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be all right  
And everything will be all right_

--

"It's just...just...I don't know...I think you were right...maybe I'm scared," she began but he interrupted her.

"Why are you scared Liv? About me? About us," he asked and moved closer.

"I...you...we...I don't know...I'm scared about everything. I'm scared that you will leave me...and I'll be alone again. I'm scared about that," she said and more tears rolled down her wet cheeks.

"Shhh...don't think so. Okay? I'll NEVER leave you," he said persistently and looked directly in her brown eyes.

"Show me."

"How?"

"I want to feel you. I want you to touch me. Everything. Every part of me. I want to wake up right beside-" she started but Elliot interrupted her again.

He pressed his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. His hand moved over her whole body.

He wanted to feel her. Everything. His mouth moved to her neck as he started to unbutton her blouse. At the same time she started opening his belt.

This night was so passionately, so filled with love, so slow and so too short.

--

She pressed a soft kiss on his chest and his hand moved slowly over her lower back.

"We have time for forever, haven't we," she asked, like a child.

"Yeah... we have. It'll be never ending," he answered and kissed her hair.

"Can you promise," she asked and looked up in his big blue eyes.

"I can't promise that we will never have bad times but I can promise that I will love you and that I'll never leave you. Ever."

"I love you too. More than everything else in the world," she said and kissed him with a small smile on her lips.

_You calm the storms,  
and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,  
you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart,  
and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in?  
Take me deeper now?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need  
You're everything,  
everything_

_You're all I want  
you're all I need  
You're everything,  
everything._

* * *

_**A/N - **Thanks for reading and thanks to my beta-reader Michelle D Thank you so much._


End file.
